In contrast to the traditional infrastructure mode of Wi-Fi, the recently released standard Wi-Fi Peer to peer (P2P), which is also known as Wi-Fi Direct, sheds off the need for a specialized hardware to act as Access Point. Wi-Fi P2P Technical Specification Version 1.4 (NPL1) states the provision that allows any Wi-Fi P2P device to take up the role of P2P Group Owner (analogous to Access Point of Wi-Fi infrastructure mode). Before starting data communication among themselves, a pair of Wi-Fi P2P device discovers each other and negotiates to decide the device that will act as P2P Group Owner (P2P GO). After that a Wi-Fi P2P group is established between the two devices by authentication and association. The P2P GO can then add more devices to its group as P2P Client (analogous to STA in traditional Wi-Fi infrastructure mode). The P2P Clients connect to the P2P GO according to a star topology wherein the P2P GO routes packets from one P2P Client to another.
In this disclosure, a group which has lesser number of Clients than its maximum supportable size (or some other threshold size) is referred to as an unsaturated group. Alternatively, a group with group size equal to the maximum supportable size (or, greater or equal to some threshold size) is referred to as a saturated group.